moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Blade
The Black Blade The Black Blade is a thirteen inch obsidian blade most often carried upon the person of Githnji "The Butcher." Though at times those closest to Githnji whom have earned his trust may sometimes wield the dagger. The blade was created by the Loa Ueetay no Mueh'zala, forging it with a portion of Githnji's own soul, manifesting it in the form of a blade. This blade created by Mueh'zala serves as both the symbol of Gtihnji's contract with the Loa, the troll having sworn himself to service as a harvesters of souls to feed to the death god, and as the conduit for the spiritual link between the two. It was through The Black Blade which Mueh'zala granted Githnji the boon of a small portion of his power, and the dark energies which sustain the troll's unnatural lifespan - renewed to Githnji with each sacrificial ritual that involves the consumption of a soul trapped in the vessel of the victim's own heart. Shrouded from the Eyes of Gods and Mortals After Githnji had discovered he had been manipulated by Mueh'zala and the Deh'yo Tikal order he served he found knowledge of and enchantment to masks himself from the spiritual world. The deceit of Mueh'zala and the Deh'yo Tikal lead to much of Githnji's pain and strife in his early life - being the root cause of the agonizing disease and eventual death of his love, and enticing Githnji to kill his own father in hopes of gaining a cure for his beloved. By no easy means Githnji managed to place this enchantment not seen upon the mortal realm of Azeroth for a millennia upon The Black Blade. The troll found some vindictive humor in the irony of placing such an enchantment on the item given to him by the very Loa he planned to use the freedom of the cloaking capabilities against in his ultimate plan. Lost and Found There came a time when Githnji was the High Warlord of the Kor'kron Legion during the aftermath of Deathwing's Cataclysm. He lead as well as any leader did some would say, though his methods were often viewed as unconventional among the military and he himself was rumored to be involved in some underhanded dealings and perhaps more. Githnji was not shy of a little abuse of his power, even going so far as to once ride out with a troop of Kor'kron Legion soldiers to assualt an Alliance outpost in Desolace and commandeer a comfortable bed for his own chambers back at the Legion's barracks. Eventually this lead to him being confronted by his second in command, Kamiane, on the pretense of him being brought into custody and facing a trail. Githnji, needing to protect the secrecy of the new Deh'yo Tikal and the Shattered Hand he worked with, reacted quickly and faked his death. Using his superior agility and finess from several lifetimes as a Deh'yo Tikal agent, and a hidden capsule of alchemical mixture which immitates death, Githnji made it seem as though he had been stabbed at the hands of his confronter. Unfortunate for him he used the only weapon available to him at the time, The Black Blade. After Githnji's "corpse" was discreetly disposed of Kamiane retained the Black Blade. After a funeral service held to honor Githnji as the fallen High Warlord Kamiane cast The Black Blade into the deepest ravine of Vash'jir. Incognito Githnji under the guise of a troll adventurer named Jeht and he made contact with old friends and a few new ones in order to gather a team in assisting him with The Black Blade's retrival. Jeht had persuaded his associates to join him in this quests with tale of treasures beneath the waves, and rewards for all. The team ventured out to the seas of Vash'jir on little more than a small barge with a handful of diving equipment and goblin head mounted communicators. With the first dive none were able to obtain anything befor having to return to the surface to replenish their air tanks. On the second dive Jeht went deeper into the ravine deeper than any other of the team. While the other divers were forced to resurface Jeht continued to dive, his oxogyne supply running dangerously low, the water pressure threatening to crush him. The team lost contact with Jeht, only static on his communicator. Just when they believed him to be dead Jeht re-emerged with The Black Blade in hand. It was then that Githnji's old comrades confirmed their suspicions that Jeht was indeed Githnji, and his new allies discovered the truth. The Black Blade returned to him Githnji and his allies left the seas and with time came to create a new Blackblade order. The Blade shattered, a Soul Wounded Githnji had also used The Black Blade to create a new order of Deh'yo Tikal, and then later a secretive unit known as The Blackblades which incorporated Deh'yo Tikal and many other covert organizations under one "banner." The Black Blade holds the ability to spiritual bond those whom's blood it touches but does not kill. It does this via ritual where upon the blood of who is to be bonded is drawn with The Black Blade and magically absorb into it, and then Githnji himself doing the same to confirm the bond and finalize the ritual. With this method Githnji was able to bond the agents of The Blackblades in spiritual brotherhood. It was these bonds that would be his greatest wound. Kiyandori the priestess, lover to Githnji and member of the new Deh'yo Tikal order, sought to free the Blackblades from their bonds. She attempted to destroy the blade but it proved much more durable than any traditional forged weapon, for The Black Blade having been created by a powerful Loa was not so easily broken. Though Kiyandori was a powerful priestess and she drew up all of her power to the brink of taxing herself into collapsing from the strain, and finally she shattered The Black Blade. She knew not the source from which the blade was made nor that unmaking the dagger would gravely injure Githnji. With The Black Blade, a piece of his soul, obliterated Githnji found himself dieing, the dark energies that sustained his unnatural lifespan suddenly wretched away from him. For a while the injured Githnji was able to keep alive by feeding upon the spiritual energy of the only other he knew to wield such dark energies, Kiyandori. Though she soon went missing from the world. Then, he only managed to survive by using what little of the deathly power granted to him by Mueh'zala to feed on the residiual death energies and spirits of graveyards - reduced to a leech of lost souls. It was in an underground tunnel of a large graveyard in Duskwood where his old collegue and Shadowmaster of the new Blackblades, Mok'raa, found the decrepit troll. Githnji for all it seemed had finally admitted defeat and was merely waiting for death to clim him. But Mok'raa conviened the old troll to keep fighting and together they devised an idea which may save him. Forging a new Black Blade. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Daggers